Girl, Boy, Girl
by Roxius
Summary: Ino meets a nice young man named Hideo Kushiyana, and he seems rather interested in her, as she is with him. Ino X OC...or is it? Read to find out! The title is kinda random, yet sorta fits with the story...I think. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Ha ha ha ha...should I continue this or not? I probably won't, because if I do, I won't be able to finish it since I can't stay on one idea for too long...that's why alot of my stories end up short...

If I can, though, I might try to at least write a second chapter, which will be long and bring the whole story to an end there.

* * *

For the past two weeks, a rather handsome young gentleman had been frequently seen visiting the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He had shoulder-length hair the color of amethyst, a youthful face, long arms and legs, and his eyes were as red as blood. He was always wearing a fancy black suit, as if he had some important business meeting to attend to, yet never did. Even more strange was the fact that he only purchased flowers on the first visit, while all the other times were spent simply walking around the interior of the building, giving everything the tiniest of a glance. The only thing he ever stared at for more than ten seconds was Ino Yamanaka, who was working part-time behind the counter every day that this man had come to visit. One day, he suddenly decided to talk to her.

"Hello there...you are Ino Yamanaka, correct? Your father owns this store..." His voice was a bit deep, almost as if he were forcing it.

Ino nodded her head slowly, a bit mesmerized by this man's handsome features. "Y-Yes...we're the only establishment in Konoha to sell this specific kind of product...that's why we usually have alot of good business,"

"I see..." the young man stared deeply into Ino's eyes for a second, "It is quite unfair, though..."

"...What do you mean?"

A tiny smirk formed on the man's lips. "He keeps the most beautiful flowers for himself..."

Although that line was rather corny, Ino couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. "You're talking about little old me...?"

"Maybe...or I could be talking about those magnificent lilies you keep in the back,"

They both laughed at the poor joke, but then the man quickly reassured her that he WAS talking about her, just in case she didn't get it.

"...You sure come here alot, don't you?" Ino asked once her laughter died down. Although the man was a bit of a poor flirt, she figured that this was probably his first time ever hitting on a girl, and he was rather good-looking, so she was gong to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hmm...?" The man had been momentarily distracted, most likely by Ino's beauty.

"You come here alot to look at the flowers...but after that little remark of yours, I'm starting to think you come here for a completely different reason..." Ino smiled warmly.

The man grinned. "You're right about that...I really just come here to see you..."

"Oh...you're pretty blunt, huh?" Ino chuckled, "You just come right out and say it! ...I like that in a man..."

"Ha ha ha...you got me again! You're good!"

"...What's your name?" Ino suddenly inquired.

The man paused for a moment, as if deep in thought. "My name...is Hideo. Hideo Kushiyana."

"Nice to meet you, Hideo." Ino held out her hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Hideo shook it. A light flush crept up on his pale cheeks as his hand entwined with hers. They let go, and Hideo immediately regained his composure. Ino pretended not to have noticed this.

"So...uh...it's nice to meet you too..."

"Likewise."

"Tha's good. Uh..."

Hideo was having trouble thinking of what to say next. Suddenly, Ino reached out and slipped a single rose into his breast pocket. Hideo's mouth fell agape with confusion.

"I think what you want to say now," Ino suggested with a wry little smirk, "Is that you'd like to take me out on a date...right?"

"Eh..." Hideo looked at the rose, then back at Ino.

"I've been watching you for a while, too, to tell the truth...every time you come into the shop..." Ino admitted, blushing bright red.

"You want to go out? B...But we barely even know each other!" Hideo stammered, " I mean...you just found out my name less than three minutes ago!! I mean...you're not wary of me or anything?!"

"No, you seem like a very trustworthy person...I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to hurt me. I know it. Besides, even in only the time span of a few minutes, I've already found myself interested in knowing more about you...if that's alright...with you?" Ino was really getting flirtatious now. She leaned over the counter just enough to emphasize the size of her breasts. Hideo could feel the heat rising steadily to his face.

"It's...it's perfectly fine with me...I'd...like to know more about you, too...I really would..." Hideo said with some difficulty. His entire cool attitude from before had just collapsed now; it was like he wasn't even sure himself on how he should act in situations like this. At one moment, he could be suave and a bit corny, and the next he was stammering and totally out of ideas. Ino kind of found the randomness of it all to be a bit alluring.

"So...how about we meet up tonight? We could go to that new diner that's just opened up...I heard it's really good," Ino stated.

Hideo nodded his head. "Y-Yeah...that sounds good..."

"Alright. You can come to this address," Ino took out a small piece of paper and scribbled down some numbers and words, "You can pick me up thirty minutes or so after 7, which is when I usually finish up working here at the store. I'll be waiting, Hideo..." She handed the paper over to Hideo, who promptly stuffed into his pocket.

"I'll make sure to be there on time! I promise!"

Ino ran her fingers through her long, silky blonde hair. "I can't wait...just don't expect us to be having sex on the first date or anything...I may be a bit of a 'sexual deviant', but I'm not the slut everyone thinks I am..."

"Don't worry! I'm...I'm not expecting anything like that from you on the first date or anything! R-Really...!!" Even as he said this, a single droplet of blood dripped out of Hideo's left nostril.

Ino giggled. "Sounds good...well, see you later!"

"What?!" Hideo was horrified at the prospect of having to leave already.

"Well, we're not supposed to see each other anymore for the rest of the day until the date itself...don't you know how it works?"

Hideo shook his head.

"Oh boy," Ino pressed her hand to her forehead in mock-annoyance, "Uh...just wait until 7:30 before heading over to my place, okay? That's all you need to know..."

"A-Alright..."

"See you tonight, Hideo..."

"Y-Yes...!! See you tonight!!"

And with that, Hideo spun around and rushed out the door, completely red in the face. Ino snickered to herself; he was cute and sexy at the same time. A perfect combination in her eyes. She knew that she was definitely going to have to wear one of her better dresses for tonight. There really was something different about him...

--------------------------

'Wow...that worked out alot easier than I thought...! I'm going to have to work on my personality some more though...I faltered a few times back there...'

Hideo let out a sigh of relief as he stepped into the shadowy alleyway behind the flower shop. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he pulled out the paper Ino had given him and looked it over. It was her home address. A tiny grin formed on Hideo's lips. His heart was pounding against his chest; he had never been so excited in his entire life.

'Heh...I'll finally get to be with Ino-chan...but I still feel kind of bad for having to lie to her like this...I mean, I've been in love with her for so long, and yet I still have to hide myself like this...I'm such a loser...and yet...'

Closing his eyes, Hideo ended the transformation jutsu that he had placed upon himself. Slowly, his shoulder-length hair began to grow down to his waist, his chest swelled outwards into two plump breasts, his eyes reverted from blood-red to snow-white, his penis evaporated within his crotch, and his entire body became more curvy and feminine. His incredibly tight business suit was nearly bursting at the seams due to the sudden increase in body mass. In reality, 'Hideo Kushiyana' was actually...

...Hinata Hyuga.

'...And yet, this is the only way I'll ever get to be with her...I have no choice...this is the only way...she would never accept me as a woman, so I must become a man...it's the only thing I can do...' Hinata thought to herself solemnly as she stuffed the paper back into her pocket. Making sure no one had seen her, Hinata walked back to her house to prepare for her date with Ino tonight...


End file.
